Stronger
by Danielle Boyington
Summary: what if after Bella left she became stronger and a better person. how will Edward cope with the Bella? and will she meet someone or someone's that love it!
1. Chapter 1

Bella's point of view

I walked into a room behind Edward and Alice, after jumping off a cliff. Alice saw it in a vision and thought I was dead, Rose then told Edward because she couldn't control her thought's. In the end I had to come all the way Italy to save Edward from killing himself.

I couldn't see anything; Edward was blocking my view from something or someone. I looked down and saw I was standing in blood, it was like a river. It was running to a drain in the center of the room. I looked past Edward and saw three men cleaning blood of their faces, they looked horribly. The blood was everywhere. I went into shock; I had a feeling I was going to die, once the men were done they sat on their thorns.

The man on the left had brown hair tied back. The man in the middle had black hair that came to his shoulders. The man on the left had blond hair that came to his shoulder. They all where pale and all had black on, they looked down on us. Mostly Edward and Alice, I knew from what Alice told me they wanted her for her power. She always turned them down; you would think they will be nice to her if they wanted her. But no, they were pissed. I looked down to see the blood was still there, I was in shock so bad that I couldn't move or speak.

Alice started talking and Edward started yelling about something, to tell the truth I didn't care. I just wanted sleep and for everything to be over, I heard someone hiss out load.

I looked up and saw all three of the men standing up and hissing at what Edward and Alice said. Before I knew it everyone started fighting, I totally didn't want to be there. Since everyone was they didn't notice me walking out and up the hall way. Once I was at the lift I pulled out I my iPod and waited, I can't believe I just walked out of a castle full with vampires! But I didn't care I was sick of everything. After Edward dumped me in the forest I just said fuck it.

I became a stronger person, a different person. It helped me a lot, I got a good job and moved out of home.

Once I was outside I walked into the mob and blended in, I made it all the way to the bus station and to the airport. I'm guessing they were all still fighting over something; I just rolled my eyes children.

I got on a plane and went home; hopefully they would leave me the fuck alone. After living alone for two months I got used to be by myself. I leaned back and went to sleep.

Edwards's point of view

The fight ended when Alice and I gave up. I looked around and I couldn't find Bella, I looked down and saw bloody foot prints. It looks like she just walked out, the door was still open. Shit, I knew she changed but she has become stronger. I didn't like it, I liked been in control. I tried to read Marcus, Aro's and Caius's mind, they were blocking me. something was off and I didn't like it!

* * *

i hope you like it?

Review, review, review


	2. Chapter 2

Felix point of View

Now that was a woman, she was strong and sexy. I can already image what fucking her would be like, I knew she was my mate. I have seen lots of Woman over the years but none of them had me hard as a rock. Yes I did know and I wanted to mark her while I fucked her. Now that would Be fucking Sweet.

My master's sent me and my Brother out to get her and bring her back; the thing was we weren't coming back. I was surprised to know my Brother/Friend felt the same way, I don't mind sharing. She was so fucking sexy that I can't blame him for feeling that way.

Dmitri and I didn't take the Jet, Aro would hold that agents us so we will bring it back and come back with it. that's one of the ways he held us to him. but not now, we were about to start and new life with our mate. I have waited for this for years, now nothing can stop me.

We started running across Italy to the sea, since we didn't need air we could run across the ocean floor. Dmitri was locked onto her scent, he could track her through water he was that good. from what we learned from Edwards history we were heading to Forks in Washington.

That's all we knew for now.

We left everything we had at the Volturi so they won't know what we were planning. It didn't matter Dmitri and I had lots of money, we were one of the top 10 richest vampires. We were just under Aro.

It only took us 2 hours to get to forks, with vampire speed.

We stopped running and wait outside the airport for Bella, so we can follow her home.

Bella's point of view

The flight to Forks was short, because I was asleep most of the time. When I was off the plane I went to get a cab. I was out side when I felt people watching me, I acted normal and got in a cab and went home. I would be safe at home, for some odd reason I wanted them to follow me. I don't know who it was and I didn't care, I just want to get home and dell with it. if it was Edward I knew what I was going to say, two little words "Fuck off". If he thought I was going to forgive he had another fucking thing coming! I will not become his fucking door mat! Not again, I knew far more than I did then.

After he left I pulled my fucking head in, my dad was proud of me. I started working at a books store and kept on going at school. In no time I became the manager at the book store and became an A+ student. Everyone was shocked how I became stronger and smarter, once I had the money I brought an apartment that is close to work and school. Once again Charlie was proud of me, when I move out he cried. I did miss being at my dad's, but I like been on my own.

The dive to my apartment was short; I jumped out and went inside. I lived on the top floor it had a great view. Once I was inside I locked the door behind me and pulled out my gun, when I moved out Charlie gave it to me. I Thank God he did, I loaded up the gun and waited.

I felt Air come in through a window; funny thing was I locked all my fucking windows. I turned and Saw two tall and big men standing there looking at me. I saw the necklace, they were vampire's and from the Volturi. Well I guess they found me. I put the gun down and just looked at them.

I stood there in silence for about five minutes before I spoke.

"What the fuck do you Fucking want!" I said in a dry voice, the biggest one walked forward and pulled into his Arm. I tried to pull away, but he was strong and held me. the other one came forward and started to take off my shirt, I yelled at him and tried to hit him but nothing worked. In some way I wanted him to take my clothes off and see me naked.

Once my shirt was off me started feeling me up, he ran his hands over my breasts and down to my ass. Edward had never done this not once, but I never liked it when he touched me it felt weird and wrong. I heard the one holding me growl and pulled me towards my bedroom, I had a feeling I was going to get fucked. Once we were in my bedroom I was let go and the door was locked, the two men started undressing. The big one was done first, and he was big everywhere. His cock was huge , I had no idea how that was going to fit inside off me. the other man carried onto the bed and sat down, he was shorter than the other man but his cock was just as big all these men with big cocks what was I going to do?

The bigger man picked me up and started kissing me, he was a great kisser. I could feel every part of him. I wanted to take off my bra so badly, as if hearing me the man behind me undid the clip and took it off. All the while I kissed the other man, the man laid me down on the bed and looked down at me with a smile. He was so fucking sexy, I smiled back at him. I wouldn't do this for any other person but for these two I wanted too. The man behind me moved forward and put his cock to my lips, I opened my mouth, I took him all the way. I ran my hand up and down and ran my tongue all over him. I could heard a moan, I sucked harder. The other man started sucking on my breasts, it felt so fucking good. the cock in my mouth started to get harder and longer, I pulled back and then took him to the very back of my throat. He came hard and fast with a roar, I took every last bit.

The man looked up from sucking my breasts and smiled and very evil smile. Before I knew it I was flipped over on to my hands and knees, I felt him pulling my jeans down. The man now in front smiled.

"You're a very good girl Bella, I think you have sucked everything out of Me." he said with a smile. I felt a slap on my ass, jumped and looked at the other man. He slapped me again and again. It hurt but felt so fucking good, I felt myself becoming wet and hot.

"You dirty little slut, so fucking wet and hot" he hissed playfully. I got to wet it was running down my legs and down to the covers. I heard both men growl, I knew they could smell it and I wanted them too!

The man behind me, cupped me in his hand and started rubbing me, I could feel his fingers slipping in and out at me. at first it was one, two and then three. I was so fucking wet I was dipping now, God I need to come really badly. The man behind me rowed over onto his back and pulled me down over his face. He started licking me slowly like licking ice cream, then he got faster and faster. Till his tongue was at a in human speed, I started scream.

"OH, YES, FUCK, YES!" I yelled as I came, I fell flat on my faces. My body felt so good but also so tired. The man above me dragged me up and under the covers.

I felt them kissing me all over my face, then sleep took over me.

* * *

i hope you like it?

i changed it to Felix and Dmitri, i by mistake added it to bella and Marcus, well everything is fixed

it is now Bella and Felix

review review review!


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's point of view

The next morning I woke up to my mobile going off, I used it for alarm. Today was Monday, I had to go to school I told myself. I felt a cold body on either side of me, I moved to get away but hands stopped me. That's when I remembered last night; I sat up and looked at both of them. They were both smiling, I rolled my eyes and got up, and they followed me.

"Ok look last night was ok, but you need to go" I said, while looking at them. They just smiled, it was then I realized they were both naked. I tried not to look down.

"Bella, we are your mates. We can't leave, we have left the Volturi to be with you" the shorter man said.

"I have to get ready for school" I said, I walked into the bathroom and had a shower. I can't be another vampire's mate, not even two. It seemed to me they use you and control you that are what Edward did to me. I can't fall to that again, it would kill me.

I had a long hot shower and got out; I found I didn't have any cloths with me. So I got up and walked into my room and got dressed. I just put mine jeans on when I notice they both were whacking me dress. I harried up and got my bag ready to go.

"Bella, wait!" one of them called, I looked back and saw them coming over to me naked.

"What!" I said in a strong voice.

"My Name is Felix" the tallest man said

"My name is Dmitri" said the shorter man. I just left, I need time to myself. I walked to school, when I got there jess was there. Just fucking great, all I needed was that bitch.

I walked to my locker and got ready for class, I saw jess walking towards me.

"Well I heard you had two men over, from what Miss Smith heard they stayed the night" she said in a bitchy voice. This was all I needed

"You know what yes, I have two very naked men in my apartment now. You know what last night I got fucked so well. So stop been a bitch and get over yourself." I said and walked away. Let the bitch cry, I don't care not even a shit.

The class went really fast for a Monday which was weird; I stayed away from everyone and did my work.

Before I knew it, school was over and it was time to go to work. When I got to work, I took over from Mary and did what needed to be done.

It wasn't really busies today, that was normal. People usually came in on Tuesday's and on.

Dmitri point of view

Felix and I spent the day coving our tracks; we ran to the coast of France and dropped out phones at the bottle of the ocean. We moved all our money into a new bank, so Aro couldn't find us. We brought more modem cloths, this way we will blend in more.

After that was all done we just sat at Bella's and whacked TV for the rest of the day. There was not much to do, I sat and watched the TV, and Felix went for a walk.

My thoughts kept going to what if Aro found us? God only knows what he will do; I knew he will have a hard time finding us. I was the best tracker after all; Jane could track but not as well as me.

Right now all we could do is wait.

Alice's point of view

I did see a vision of Bella walking out of the Volturi castle, but I blocked my thoughts from Edward. Edward would have had a fit. I also knew Felix, Dmitri and Bella where mates. Edward would have killed them if he knew, I only told jasper. Jasper kept his mouth shut, everything was falling apart all at once and I didn't know what to do.

Jasper's point of view

I knew Alice and I were doing the right thing; Edward had lost control twice now. It was getting worse every second. I have always had a feeling that Bella wasn't Edwards mate. The way he controlled her gave it way, I was worried she would have a break down. But it only mad her stronger and older in some way. I was happy for her.

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW


End file.
